1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electric hair iron for hair curling.
2. Description of Prior Art
Hitherto, for electric hair iron, two different types are known, one of which uses a heater directly connected to the commercial AC line (hereinafter referred to as an AC line type hair iron) and the other uses a heat-storing body which keeps heat after heating (hereinafter referred to as a heat-storing type hair iron). The AC line type hair iron cannot be used an without AC line and lacks portability. The heat-storing type hair iron can be used only for a short time after disconnection from the AC line, and therefore lacks portability. Furthermore, each of these two types of hair irons has such a construction that the heater is made in a slim shape and inserted in a metal tube of the hair iron. In such construction, it is not easy to contact the heater and the metal tube in a good heat conducting relation, and therefore considerable time elapses between energization of the heater and attainment of a heated state.